Use To Be Fun
by VampyrBarbie
Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Used to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: Okay, I should be working on my other story, but this little bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I indulged it, so here we are.

The living room of the Boarding House was strewn with books, Elena lay back on the couch, her feet propped up just inches from Damon, but not touching; both with books in their hands, looking for anything on the Originals or anyway to locate Stefan.

Caroline lay sprawled out by the fireplace reading though Bonnie's Grimoire, which had been ruled out as being not helpful, but she was bored and tired of reading about vampires. Tyler lay next to her, a book over his face, snoring softly. Caroline flipped pages waiting for something to catch her attention, or for Damon to get anxious and go get some blood, when a spell caught her eye. "Hey, Ty," she nudged the werewolf, who groaned and let the book slide from his face. "You remember sophomore year, before all of this doom and gloom?"

"You mean back when you were vapid and shallow and I was an asshole jock with a drug problem?" Tyler asked. "Yeah, I remember, good times." He picked up with book he had been sleeping under and started reading.

"I mean, back when Elena was fun and enjoyed a good time," Caroline told him, exasperated. She pushed the Grimoire over to him and pointed to the page.

"Wouldn't this be like slipping her a ruffie?" Tyler asked, pushing the book back towards the vampire.

"Not at all, it would just help lift the darkness she's been living under. She needs some not life or death time, a break." Caroline motioned Bonnie over, prepared to convince the witch to do the spell.

"What's your other angle?" Tyler asked, not convinced that her intentions were entirely honorable. Although, he did miss Elena, the girl who could drink ay of the football players under the table, was a bit of a pool shark and could occasionally be found dancing on said pool table with the Blonde lying next to him. He couldn't believe that only six months before he had been trying to talk Matt out of a relationship with her, and now she was his closest friend, but more than that, all he wanted was for her to let him kiss her again.

Bonnie read over the spell a few times before taking a look at Elena, who was frowning deeply into the book that she was reading. The witch tried to remember the last time that she had seen her friend smile or laugh, but she couldn't remember. "Okay, but I need something of hers, and we'll need to go upstairs, if she knows about the spell it won't work."

Elena watched as her friends wandered out of the living room, leaving her alone with Damon. "Where are they going?" She asked the vampire, knowing full well that he had been able to listen in on whatever they had been talking about.

"Judgey and Barbie are cooking up a birthday present," Damon told her, not looking up from his book. Truth be told, he hadn't been listening to the Super Teens, he had been concentrating too hard on remembering the kiss Elena had given him, how she had stayed with him all night while he recovered, how even two days later he could still smell her scent on his sheets and how he wished he could convince her to stay with him every night. He had heard something about before doom and gloom, and then Judgey asked for something of Elena's. He wasn't going to worry about it, instead he was going to read the page he had been staring at for ten minutes, trying not to think about how close Elena's feet were to him, if she would only let them lay naturally and rest against him instead of keeping them at this unnatural angle, he might feel a little less like she hated him.

Ten minutes later, still stuck on the same page, Damon heard the front door open and close, then after a few minutes the Super Teens reentered with a box of donuts and coffee. Caroline carefully handed a cup to Elena and then a donut wrapped in a napkin; Elena eyed her friend suspiciously before taking a bite of the pastry.

"Mm, maple, my favorite." Elena took a sip of the coffee and seemed to melt into the couch, her feet sliding into Damon's lap, her toes flexing slowly like a cat kneading. "Have I told you recently how much I love you, Care?" Elena smiled into her cup of coffee. "This whole super speed thing totally made my day." Elena took another bite of the donut and sat up, scooting herself closer to Damon who was watching her with a mix of intrigue and concern. "Damon you have got to try this," she pushed the maple confection to his lips.

"No," Bonnie and Caroline went for the donut, but Damon was already chewing the bite he had been nearly force fed.

"What, I don't get a donut because I don't have to eat," Damon licked the frosting off of his lips and had to admit that it was a very good maple donut, though it wouldn't have been his normal choice.

"Maybe it won't work on him," Caroline said, selecting her own donut and coffee before returning to her spot on the rug.

"What won't work?" Damon asked through he couldn't work up the need to really be concerned with Elena reading his discarded book, her knees hooked over his lap like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Caroline dismissed, taking a healthy sip of her coffee. "Elena, how are you feeling?"

"Great," she flopped back on the couch ad rested her cup on the floor. "But this book is super boring, I can see why you were stuck on the same page for so long, it's next to impossible to read." She tossed the book at the coffee table and starched her back. "I say we take a break, two full days of research deserves an afternoon of unwinding."

"What about finding Stefan?" Damon asked, testing the waters, he knew it would be months before Klaus and Stefan resurfaced enough so that they could track them, but the process of looking had kept Elena from breaking down and had given them all something to do in the meantime.

"Stefan will still be missing tomorrow," Elena said, sitting back up. "It's not like he was kidnapped, he went on his own." She batted her lashes at Damon and clasped her hands together under her chin, doing her best to look angelic. "Please Damon, let the kids play?"

"Okay, but tomorrow you let me call my contacts," Damon said, knowing it would probably be a deal breaker. "No worrying about my blood sucking friends coming to help."

"Deal," Elena swung her legs off the couch and hopped up, pulling the shocked vampire with her. "Come on, old man, I've got a serious need to kick your ass at pool."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Used to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: So, I write all of my fics at work, I have the world's most boring job (trust me), I write them out by hand then come home and type them up, most of them are two or three installments ahead of what I post based on the amount of time I have to type. So I vowed to update all my fics today, and realized that the only one that I had worked on this week was this one. So, enjoy and leave lots of reviews!

Last time: "Deal," Elena swung her legs off the couch and hopped up, pulling the shocked vampire with her. "Come on, old man, I've got a serious need to kick your ass at pool."

"Who are you and what have you done with Elena?" Damon let her pull him into the Library, hearing the others follow.

"This, my vampire friend, is the old Elena," Tyler told him. "Don't put any money on the game, man, she's a shark."

"I already signed my house over to her, what else could she possibly take?" Damon set about racking the balls while Elena selected a cue, weighing each one then checking the balance.

"The shirt off your back, your car for a week," Tyler ticked off on his hand.

"Personal butler service for a week, my Gucci shoes, my phone when hers was confiscated," Bonnie smiled remembering all the trouble they used to get into, the non-supernatural, life or death, normal teen trouble.

"Snuck into the back of the Sheriff's office to make fake IDs, my favorite hair clip, I think I still owe her like a hundred bucks," Caroline said absently.

"A hundred and fifty," Elena said distractedly, finally choosing a cue. "But I'll give it a pass on account of you dying and everything." She grinned at her friend and went to line up the cue ball for the break. "So, what's the wager, Demon-boy?" Elena winked at Damon, who was struck dumb for a moment before he decided to just go with it.

"I don't know," Damon said, coming right up behind her, leaning in so she was trapped against the pool table. "Didn't your friends just finish telling me not to make bets with you?"

"But that's no fun," Elena pushed her hips back into him, trying to get some room to turn around. Knowing he was probably pushing her too far, Damon stepped back, he was a bit surprised when instead of running away; Elena turned and sat on the edge of the table. "We always make a wager, and you have a hundred and fifty years of experience over me, don't you think you can beat little old me?"

"Fine, what do you suggest?" Damon asked, interested my flirty Elena.

"The shirt off your back, I like it," Elena eyed him in a way he felt distinctly familiar with; it was the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking. "I bet it'll be super comfy to sleep in."

"What do I get if I win?" Damon asked, wondering how determined to win he should be, since the thought of Elena sleeping in his clothes was a definite turn on.

"My shirt," she said, rolling her eyes. "Is it a bet?" Damon just nodded. "Then can you move so that I can break, or are you going to shadow me the whole game, because either way, I'll still win."

Elena slung Damon's shirt over her shoulder, enjoying the view and the rush of victory. "Who's next?"

Damon used his magnificent skills at dialing the phone to procure dinner later that night. Elena had managed to not only divest him of his shirt, and refused to let him get another, stating that those were the rules, everyone backed her up; but also won a weekend at the Lockwood family ski cabin, three free excuses from Ric, who joined them midway through the third game, any spell she wanted from Bonnie, and use of Caroline's super speed for a week to get whatever. She had already taken advantage of the last one to secure a few bottles of tequila for after dinner.

"Can I put on a shirt for dinner," Damon whined as soon as he got off the phone. "I'm cold."

Elena just rolled her eyes. "You're a vampire, you don't get cold." She ran her hand down his chest and enjoyed how his muscles jumped under her touch. "You'll just have to tough it out; it'll teach you not to lose your shirt so early on in the day."

"I don't know," Damon said, enjoying the feeling of her warm hands on his hips. "I'm kind of liking the attention, what do you say we ditch your friends and take this party up stairs?"

Elena just giggled and skipped over to the couch where Caroline was sitting with a deck of playing cards trying to determine if they had a full deck.

"Just wait until they have some of that tequila in them, Elena used to be quite the party girl," Tyler said to Damon. "I remember how much of a handful she was for Matt." Tyler leaned back against the railing watching the Blonde count cards. "Just be ready for strip poker, dancing on the pool table, and carrying her to bed at the end of the evening."

"I got a taste of fun Elena when we went to Atlanta, but it was more joking around and tequila shots, and less sticking her hands in my jeans." Damon said, sounding a little worried. "What did you guys do to her?"

"Nothing she'll regret," Tyler said cryptically.

"What on earth does that mean," Damon snapped at the wolf.

"It means she'll wake up on Monday morning feeling like she had a fun weekend," Tyler shifted to look at Damon. "Look, you'll have to talk to Bonnie about the particulars, but the way I understand it, the spell is designed to lift a burden temporarily to help jump start a person's healing process."

"She's dealing pretty well with my brother leaving," Damon said, knowing this would all end Monday, even if she wouldn't regret what she did, gave him pause.

Caroline abandoned the cards to Elena and joined the boys on the pool table level. "She's not mourning the loss of Stefan," Caroline leaned against the rail watching Elena talk animatedly to her brother and Bonnie, her laugh ringing throughout the room. "She never had time to mourn her parents, never got past their death like Jeremy did. Instead she took the weight of the world on her shoulders, and unless we do something, she'll do it again, now that Jenna and John are gone." Caroline turned to Damon, who for all intense and purposes she should hate, he used her and spit her out when it was convenient for him, he was the last guy she should ever wish on her best friend, but the bottom line was, Damon was in love with Elena, and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Not to mention that Damon had grown into a good man, whether he wanted to admit it or not. "Elena won't get bent out of shape about Stefan; she's just not that girl. I think she clung to him because in this crazy reality, he was the safe choice, but he wasn't the Elena choice, at least not what she would have chosen before."

"Elena almost took over Matt, but he was used to her fire, Stefan was too good to really hold her long," Tyler said, scooting closer to Caroline, finding it encouraging when she didn't back away. "You said she went a little wild in Atlanta, was it wild in a way Stefan could have handled?"

"He couldn't have fit in that scene," Damon really thought about it. "She was throwing back shots like a pro, dancing around the bar, hustling bikers at pool; my little brother would have been very uncomfortable."

"And you?" Caroline asked, raising her perfectly manicured eyebrow, waiting for him to catch on.

"I brought her there, a friend of mine owned the bar," Damon told them, he shrugged. "It is without a doubt my scene."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Used to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: I want to thank all the wonderful people who have left nothing but positive reviews for me, it makes my day. I'll keep writing if you keep giving me wonderful feedback, deal?

Last time: "I brought her there, a friend of mine owned the bar," Damon told them, he shrugged. "It is without a doubt my scene."

"Good, because she's going to need you to be her rock when this spell wears off, it only starts the healing," Caroline told him. "You're going to need to remind her, she has all of us to share that burden, and she doesn't have to do it all alone." She took a deep breath, relishing in the calm demeanor that Elena was throwing out over the rom. "That means no getting frustrated and snapping anyone's neck, got it?"

"Yeah," Damon cringed. "I so learned my lesson with that one." Elena left the cards on the table in two piles, one full deck and the left overs.

"You are not allowed to shuffle when we play poker," she told Damon. "I found six aces in this deck and ten queens, plus a myriad of other cards that I can only assume you added to cheat." She smiled at him and winked. "Or you can simply be on my team, we'll clean house."

"Elena Gilbert, conspiring to cheat at cards," Damon made a tisk sound and flashed down to her. "And how do you know I was the one to add all these extra cards?" He made quick work of shuffling the deck that Elena had meticulously put in order. "It could have been my dear bother or even our late nephew, Zack." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wanted to snatch them back, not wanting to remind her of his brother or any people he had killed. Instead of her ire, he was rewarded with her full throated laugh.

"Stefan couldn't cheat at cards if you gave him a road map and directions," Elena's eyes swam with mirth. "But you could do it as easily as breathing. I'll have to keep a close eye on you tonight; don't want to lose my shirt." Damon laughed out loud, relieved that she seemed to be so at ease talking about his absent brother.

Caroline smiled at the easy banter between her best friend and the vampire bad-boy, thrilled that the spell seemed to be working on Elena; it had been far too long since she had seen her friend let her hair down. The blonde watched Tyler, who was talking with Jeremy about something. The two had found a way to be friends among all the messiness that had come into their lives. Caroline really looked at the were and marveled at the changes that had taken over him in the past year. She wasn't sure how it had happened or when, but she had started to seriously fall in love with him; some part of her felt truly bad about that, since she had only broken up with Matt a few days ago, or was it a week? But, if she was honest, she had started to feel something before Tyler had left; and when he kissed her, she was more startled at the feelings that it stiffed up then she was upset.

Tyler looked over at the blonde vamp and smiled warmly, liking that he caught her looking at him.

"You really like her," Jeremy said, nodding his head in Caroline's direction. "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Tyler sighed and ducked his head, running his hands through his hair. "I just don't think she could ever like me that way. I mean don't get me wrong, she has become a great friend."

"But you want," Jeremy let the sentence hang there, not really knowing how to end it without being crude or girly.

"I want to be able to touch her without having the door slammed in my face." Tyler looked sheepish, feeling super girly at this line of conversation.

"You are aware that she can hear every little girly word you two are saying, right?" Damon asked, walking up behind Tyler, his arm draped over Elena's shoulder. "She has vampire hearing, she might still look like cheerleader Barbie's little sister, but she's not."

"Hey," Caroline said from the other side of the room.

"What exactly offended you, the Barbie part or the not Barbie part?" Damon asked lazily. "Or was it that I spilled about your eavesdropping?"

Caroline looked uncomfortable and was silently glad that vampires didn't blush. She quickly composed herself and crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin in the air. "Shut up, Damon." She turned on her heals and stomped out of the room.

"I don't know," Jeremy mused. "She still acts like cheerleader Barbie."

"Oh, shut up," Damon rolled his eyes. "Fido, go kiss it and make it better, I don't need her huffing and puffing all over my good night."

"I'll go talk to her, let her know the big bad vampire didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Elena slipped out from under Damon's arm and followed her friend out of the room.

"Now look at what you did," Damon looked at Tyler accusingly. "You made Elena leave and she was actually acting like I wasn't a bug on her shoe."

"Please, my sister's in love with you," Jeremy said. "But I must say, I can do without watching her feel you up for like five seconds, it's disturbing."

"Is it my fault she suddenly can't resist all of this?" Damon ran his hands down his chest flamboyantly.

"Dude, she's been resisting you for a year, don't let it go to your head." Jeremy shook his head and went to follow his sister into the other room, which promised dinner.

"Watch it Little Gilbert, your still only newly back from the dead, I wouldn't want another unfortunate accident to happen to you," Damon mumbled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Please," Jeremy flashed his ring. "Kill me all you want, I'll just come back. I can't say the same thing about Elena's affections, though."

Tyler patted the grumbling vampire on the shoulder, only mildly worried that he would lash out, and then left the room. Damon poured himself a tumbler of scotch and threw it back, letting the alcohol dull the bloodlust that was crawling through his system. Shaking himself to get rid of the last vestiges of anger and lust, he left the library newly composed.

The Boarding House kitchen was alive with activity, pizza boxes were open and strewn all over the counter tops, bottles of soda opened and being poured into red Solo cups along with healthy doses of rum, which Ric was pointedly ignoring, being the quote unquote responsible adult.

Damon watched from the doorway, amazed at the change that had come over the old Boarding House now that it was full of people. For the first time since returning to Mystic Falls, he felt like he truly belonged, not for what he could do, or the deceptions he put in place, but because he was really apart of these people and this life. As he watched Elena carefully picked the mushrooms off of her pizza and tossed one at her brother who undoubtedly deserved it, both laughing. Elena's face lit up in a way that he had rarely seen, his eyes drank in the warmth of her features, the ease of her happiness, and he promised that once this spell wore off, he would do whatever it took to put that light in her eyes permanently.

"Damon, get your butt in here," Elena said, spotting him lurking in the doorway. "If you don't hurry Caroline'll eat all of the pepperoni."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Used to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and support, it makes my day when I see a review notice in my inbox!

Last time: "Damon, get your butt in here," Elena said, spotting him lurking in the doorway. "If you don't hurry Caroline'll eat all of the pepperoni."

Damon nodded at her and smiled, pulling himself out of his revelry. He grabbed a plate and loaded it down with pizza, taking one piece off of Caroline's place for good measure.

"Hey," Caroline tried to snatch the piece back, but he held the plate too far over her head.

"It's good to share," Damon slipped into the seat next to Elena and accepted the cup she handed him. Caroline just stuck her tongue out at him. "Put that back in your mouth before you lose it."

"Are you threatening my tongue?" Caroling asked, not entirely sure he was kidding, old Damon would have grabbed the offending appendage without a second thought, and new Damon was still a bit unpredictable.

"Just making an observation, Barbie," Damon popped a pepperoni into his mouth. "Never know when Fido might mistake it for a Snausage."

"Quit antagonizing the werewolf, Damon." Elena put her hand on his arm affectively turning his full attention to her. "We're all on the same side here."

"Mm Hum," he hummed, putting another peperoni into his mouth.

"So we all lost our shirts," Ric looked at Damon and smirked. "Some of us literally, what do you kids have planned next, that I will have to purge from my memory before school starts again and I have to remember I'm your teacher, and in some cases your guardian?"

"Strip poker," Elena exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Bonnie and Caroline groaned. "It's never fun to sit around naked while you collect all of our clothes," Bonnie turned to Damon and Ric to explain the modified rules for them. "Like in regular poker, where the winner of a hand collects their chips at the end, in Elena's version of Strip Poker, the winner of each hand is not only rewarded with getting to keep their own clothes on, but gets to keep the clothes that the rest of the group bet."

"Oh, and we're playing teams, since there are seven of us." Elena hugged Damon's arm to her chest. "I get Damon."

"Sorry Ric," Damon said. "Looks like you're on your own team." He watched the group break off into their respective couples, official and unofficial. "But then you are the adult, you can handle being on your own."

"You're like six times my age," Ric stated, not really bothered by being left out of the pairings since he was pretty sure that it was a terrible idea that he play in the first place.

"But I don't look a day over twenty-five," Damon grinned and took a healthy swig out of his cup and nearly choked. "What on earth is this?"

"Malibu rum and coke," Elena said, taking a long pull from her own.

"Did you put any actual coke in here, or just think about it?" He looked into the cup; the liquid was a very slight brownish color, indicating that the coke was more than a thought, but not by much.

"Can the big bad vampire not handle his alcohol?" Elena teased.

"I'll show you handling alcohol," Damon said, tipping the cup back and finishing the contents.

"Is that a challenge?" Elena asked, the others made small sounds of worry. "I accept."

"Damon, she never backs down from a bet," Bonnie told him, handing Elena the handle of rum and coke bottle without being asked. "Be prepared for her to either drink you under the table or pass out trying."

"What's with this constant explanation of Elena to me, after a year of her practically living under my roof, I think I know her pretty well." Damon crossed his arms over his chest, trapping Elena's arm that was still holding onto him.

"I agree, you know sad, broody Elena very well," Caroline told him. "And they are in essence the same person, stubborn as hell, never backs down from a challenge, and loves her friends and family unconditionally. I even get that you saw some of her wild side when you took your little impromptu road trip, and I know you've seen her fierce fire and loyalty, but she used to have this fun and adventurous side that just isn't there anymore." Caroline got that faraway look on her face. "She had this passion before her parents died that seemed to die with them. She would go running up to Mat after a weekend apart and jump into his arms and let him twirl her around in the parking lot, she'd walk up to you and smack your butt and tell you your ass looked great in a new pair of jeans. She smiled and laughed freely. We used to dance on the pool table at parties, not for the attention, but because she loved the feeling of being up that high and the freedom of losing herself to the music." Caroline looked at Damon, who just nodded trying to imagine Elena from Atlanta doing all of those things, and found it was actually really easy. "I miss the freedom she used to have, plus," Caroline got a slightly naughty look in her eyes. "It's just not fun to dance on the pool table alone."

While Caroline had been talking about her, Elena had lined up a row of shots for each of them, pouring half shots for her baby brother, which he took note of and filled his glasses as soon as she put the bottle down. "Enough talking about me like I'm not here," she lifted her first shot. "A toast to the return of fun Elena, may I reign supreme, and first to get to the end of their row, deals first. Last losses their shoes." Elena raised her glass further, "go." She threw back five shots in quick succession, flipping each over as she finished and slamming them on the counter, grinning when she finished first.

"I forgot how you can unhinge your jaw," Damon said, while Ric kicked off his shoes, having lost.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" the history teacher asked.

"If by long night you mean you're going to be drunk and naked soon, then yes, I'm afraid so." Damon patted his friend on the back. "So, do I get a shirt before we start poker, or do I start at a disadvantage?"

"Disadvantage," Elena said. "Sorry, those are the rules."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long since my last update, it's just been a really crazy week; I'll try to do better. Please don't stop reviewing; they really do make the writing process easier.

Last time: "Disadvantage," Elena said. "Sorry, those are the rules."

Two hours later Damon sat in his boxers surveying the room. Caroline sat unconcernedly in her matching, sparkling pink bra and panty set, Tyler had his arm around her, still in jeans. The alcohol had loosened up the barrio that the blonde had put up between them, coupled with the revelations she had overheard, she was feeling a bit snuggly towards the werewolf, fitting herself closely into his side. Bonnie sat next to Jeremy, both in t-shirts and underwear. Ric sat in his boxers looking distinctly uncomfortable, and more than a little drunk.

"Well kids," the history teacher stood up. I'm going to call it a night before I see anything I can't burn from my memory." He threw back the last of his scotch, stumbling a bit. "Don't do anything I have to listen to." And with that he left the library and made his stumbling way up the stairs.

"I think we're going to call it a night too," Caroline pulled Tyler with her.

"But I didn't get a chance to win your bra," Elena whined.

"Come one, Elena, they're a set, it would be a bitch to find another one to match," Caroline said, Vanna Whiteing the set. Elena just shrugged and showed her cards to Caroline, who huffed. "Fine." She unsnapped the bra and stepped out of the panties, throwing both at her friend. She turned and walked to the door, unabashedly naked. "Tyler, you coming?"

"But," the werewolf just looked at the girl who had captured his attention and somewhere along the way, his heart.

"Dude, a naked girl is asking you to go upstairs with her. A naked girl you really like. Shut up and follow her," Jeremy told his friend.

Tyler just nodded his head and let Caroline lead him from the room. Caroline pulled him up the stairs and into her room, firmly shutting the door behind them and pushing him up against it. She pressed her body into his and threaded her hands into his hair, pulling him down to her. Tyler met the force of her kiss equally before gently putting his hands on her shoulders, careful to keep his hands where he knew they wouldn't be tempted to wander, especially after the remembered feel of her naked breasts being crushed against his chest, and backing her up a step, separating their bodies enough so he could think.

"God, you can't know how tempting this is," he looked down the length of her body, she was small and fragile looking, but the power that he knew she possessed was the most beautiful thing about her. She was as much of a predator as he was, and when it was time, she could handle having a real relationship with him. "So tempting, but we can't do this."

"Why not?" Caroline pulled away from him like he had burned her. "Don't you want me?" Tyler could hear the hitch in her voice and knew he had handled it wrong. He had seen her fights with Matt, her easy misunderstanding of situations should have been obvious to him, he should have been smarter about how he told her he couldn't have sex with her, but no, he'd bumbled it.

"Caroline, I want you so much it hurts," Tyler said softly running his hands down the side of her face and took her hand. Her skin was cool to the touch, and he wasn't sure if it was just because she was a vampire, because she had been so warm next to him the other night, when they had both needed to comfort, or if it was because of the sting of his rejection. "But we can't do it like this. I'm drunk and your drunk and this is the old Tyler." He looked at her, begging her to understand. "You're my best friend, and when I do sleep with you, I want us to both have our faculties about us."

"But I know I want this, Ty." Caroline tried to pull him back towards her, but he didn't budge. She took the hand that was holding hers and slid it along the curve of her hip, and Tyler was reluctant to pull away, to emphasize his point, because he didn't want to hurt her again, but he needed to. He locked his fingers with hers and brought both of their hands up to his chest, stopping her questing hands.

"I know, and if you still feel this way in the morning, when we're sober, I have no objections, but for tonight can we just sleep?" Tyler looked down in to her eyes, dipping his head so that he was looking at her directly, and not from above. Her eyes still held the hurt from his initial rejection, but also the softer emotions of friendship and maybe even love, not that he was holding out too much hope.

"Yeah," Caroline said, a little disappointed, but a lot hopeful for the kind of man Tyler was becoming. He handed her one of his shirts from his duffle and pulled off his jeans before sliding into her bed. "You know, this being my room means I do have clothes in her." She told him, slipping the overly large Mystic Falls Football t-shirt over her head.

"I know," Tyler said, grinning. "But it's sexier that you're wearing my shirt." Caroline smiled at him before slipping on a pair of panties and turning out the light. Tyler pulled the blonde vampire to him, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her. "I want to be the kind of man who's good to you, not who I was with Vicki."

"You already are, Ty," Caroline left a gentle kiss on his chest and snuggled deeper into his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: Well, everyone asked for more Elena and Damon, and here it is. I just had this intense need to write that last Caroline/Tyler scene, it's been buzzing around in my brain for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, don't forget to send a review to your friendly neighborhood author.

Last time: "You already are, Ty," Caroline left a gentle kiss on his chest and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Even after the others went to bed, Elena insisted on finishing their drinking contest. They retired to the living room, Elena relenting and letting Damon put on pants, but when he vetoed her shirt going back on, when she wouldn't let him put his on, she was a little miffed. On the other hand, she got to continue to enjoy the sight of his bare chest, and she felt completely secure in sacrificing a little of her own dignity to continue to have such a lovely sight.

Elena tucked her feet under herself on the couch in the living room and accepted the tumbler of scotch from Damon, who sat down' next to her, placing the bottle on the floor.

"What's it like?" she asked as soon as he was settled.

"What's what like?" Damon took a sip from his glass, feeling far from sober.

"You've been alive for more than a century and a half, what's it like living so long?" Elena took an experimental drink from her glass, not much of a fan of scotch, but they were out of both rum and tequila. "Did I make a mistake not choosing to change when I had the chance?"

"You made the right choice not wanting to change," Damon patted her o the knee, as much as he would love to have her around forever, he wanted her to ask for it, wanted her to really want it, too. He had made a horrible mistake trying to force her and only chance and a werewolf bite had earned him forgiveness from that sin, and so many others. "One day, if you decide that you want to make the change, I will be more than happy to help."

"I know," Elena told him. "You love me." Damon looked at her in shock, he knew he had told her while he was dying, but he didn't think she'd really believe him. "I died, Damon," she said simply. "All the compulsion wore off. I remember you coming to my room and bringing me my necklace, I remember you telling me you loved me."

"So that's why you kissed me," Damon stood up, needing to be away from her at that moment. "What was it, out of pity, poor dying Damon should get at least a kiss from the love of his life before he dies? Didn't think you would have to live with the consequences of it, did you?"

"I kissed you, Damon," Elena said, standing up, her alcohol buzz slipping away. "Because I wanted to. I needed to have the chance to kiss you at least once." Elena could feel hot tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, but she tried to blink them away and ignore them. "Watching you die, I understood," she put her hand on his shoulder where he was facing away from her. "I understood loving someone so much that you would do anything to save them." She turned him to face her. "I understood why you force fed me your blood and how much I hurt you each time I rejected you." She took his face in her hands, pulling him down to her, their lips a hairs breathe apart. "I forgave you because I had to, because you did nothing I wouldn't have done if I could have to save you." She tried to bridge that final distance between them, but Damon held her off.

"Bonnie," Damon started. "She and Caroline."

"Put a spell on me," Elena said. "I made Jeremy tell me, everyone was talking about me like I wasn't here."

"So the spell?" Damon didn't know how to ask her how long the spell had been broken, how much of that night had been pure Elena, and what had been with the help of the spell.

"It was broken about halfway through the second game of pool," Elena told him, seeing hope shine in his eyes. "Will you kiss me now?"

Damon pulled her to him, pressing her body fully into his and kissing her with every ounce of passion he had been holding back.

"Can we not tell them?" she asked as he finally broke the kiss. Hurt chased across his features and he went to pull away. Elena pulled back, "that the spell is broken, can we let them live the fantasy for another day?"

"But we don't have to hide this?" Damon indicated the two of them.

"No, I'm pretty sure they knew this would happen," Elena said, sliding her hands down his back and pulling him more firmly to her. "Caroline's been dropping hints all day, and she's about as subtle as a ton of bricks."

"Very true," Damon chuckled. "So, do we actually have to finish this ridicules drinking contest?"

"Why, is the big bad vampire tired?" Elena teased, pouting cutely.

"No, I just have very defined plans involving my lips against your skin, and a tumbler full of scotch will only get in the way." Damon winked, sweeping her up into his arms.

"Then take me away, my demon lover," she giggled and threw her head back dramatically.

"I'll show you demon lover," Damon gripped her securely against his chest and flashed up the stairs, Elena's surprised squeak echoing through the halls.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: Okay, I'm coming off of a few days without internet, which has made updating a little more than very difficult, so lots of very nice reviews might make me feel a little bit better about spending two days looking at completely blank bars and a scary little yellow exclamation point on my toolbar.

Last time: "I'll show you demon lover," Damon gripped her securely against his chest and flashed up the stairs, Elena's surprised squeak echoing through the halls.

Sun streamed through the heavy drapes in Damon's room, warming Elena's face. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the thick comforter, soaking up the heat that Damon's sleeping body was throwing off. He looked so at peace, his features fully relaxed, giving him an almost angelic look. Elena couldn't help but remember the last time she had been with this man in bed, his face contorted with pain and beaded with sweat. She marveled at how quickly her life had changed, that amongst the doom and gloom, with all the hurt and tragedy that had fallen on her little family in the past few months, this man, this vampire, could bring the light back into her world.

Elena propped her head up on her hand, looking down at the man she was rapidly coming to realize that she loved more than anything, watching his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks while he slept. She swept the hair resting on his forehead and let her fingers wander down the side of his face, loving the feel of his skin against hers, letting herself just touch him, like she had wanted to do for months.

Damon's eyes fluttered open, catching the cinnamon gaze looking down at him, and for a moment his world stopped. She was still there, not a dream, no regrets, just there in his bed, watching him. "Good morning," Damon smiled up at the beautiful woman looking at him with such tenderness and affection. Elena just smiled and gently laid her lips on his. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his body, kissing her properly. Her squeal of delight washing away all of the past pains of longing and rejection, she was his, she had chosen, and the light of that choice shone in her eyes.

"As much as I would love to continue this," Elena said seriously, laying her hand on his chest and looking down into his ice blue eyes. "We need to talk about our next step."

"I was thinking about finally getting you out of these pesky clothes and having my way with you," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and rolled them so he was on top, resting comfortably between her legs.

"I mean in the greater scheme of things," she put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look in her eyes. "We need to find Stefan, save him from Klaus and bring him home." She watched his eyes harden to icicles as she spoke and it made her heart clench. "I choose you, Damon, but that doesn't mean I can forget Stefan's sacrifice, that I can just let him go."

Damon sighed and gave in, the sick feeling in his gut fading away. "No, you're right." He went to get up, but Elena pulled him back to her, wrapping her legs around his waist, effectively trapping him.

"But we can stay in bed just a little longer before we get down to serious business." Elena locked her hands in his hair, pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh, I assure you, little girl, everything we do in this bed is serious business," Damon smirked at Elena's rolling eyes.

"Will you shut up and kiss me already," Elena demanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

They found the Scooby Gang in the kitchen an hour later, all drinking large quantities of coffee. It was a little startling to see them all out of their usual school attire, no make-up, and hair uncombed; Caroline was even wearing what looked like Tyler's football shirt instead of her usual fashion plate.

"Good morning sun shiny people," Elena bounced into the room after Damon, grabbing a mug for herself and filling it full of coffee.

"How are you not hung over?" her brother asked, looking a bit pale around the edges.

"I woke up on the right side of the bed, with a very pretty man who made all my ailments go away," Elena grinned.

Ric held up his hands, "I don't want to know about your sex lives." He looked pained and put his hand over his eyes. "Actually, as far as I'm concerned, none of you have sex; you go into your rooms and play backgammon all night very enthusiastically." He refilled his mug, not looking at any of them.

"If it makes you feel better," Caroline started an evil glint in her eyes. "None of us had sex last night." She grinned at Elena, "though not for lack of opportunity."

"How do you know?" Elena asked, wide eyed.

"Vampire," Damon said simply, curling his hands around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

"So, you can hear us anytime," she just stopped, thinking back to all the times Damon must have heard her with Stefan, she felt a little sick.

"It's in the past," Damon whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "It's all about the future now."

"Speaking of future," Bonnie interjected, breaking the slight buildup of tension in the room. "We need to get back to the task at hand."

"Yes," Elena said, putting down her mug and turning to Damon. "We made a deal, a day of partying for you calling your contacts."

"Elena," Damon sighed. "You don't need to stick to your deal, I just made it cause I figured you'd never agree."

"Well, you suck then," Elena said, smiling. "But the fact remains, we need all the help we can get, and if you hadn't noticed, I don't back down from a deal I make."

"Touché," Damon said, rounding the island counter and starting to pull out things to make breakfast. "I'll put in some calls after breakfast, but since none of my contacts are day walkers, it might not be until night fall before we hear back."

"What about you, Bonnie?" Elena asked her friend. "Any witchy contacts you can call?"

"Only the dead," Bonnie looked down at her hands. "And they won't be helping us again for some time."

"Okay," Elena knew how much Emily and the others had done for her family, she didn't blame them for not wanted to help. "What about Brea, Damon, you think she can help?"

"Brea's dead, Elena." Damon's cold voice shocked her, but she recovered quickly, the old Damon had killed the witch, she could accept that and move on, like Damon had said, it was about the future, not the past. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, trying to put all of her understanding into her eyes. "Any other witches you know that might be willing to help?"

"Just like that?" Damon asked.

"The future," Elena said, "is all that matters, if you can let the past lie, then so can I."

"I don't know any that'll want to help me," Damon said slowly. "But for a Bennett witch, maybe."

"Okay, put them in contact with Bonnie," Elena turned to Tyler. "What about the werewolves?"

"I don't know," Tyler told her. "The only one I was really close to was Jules, and with her dead, I don't know how much any of them will want to help me. Plus, all of them that come up here seem to die."

"Give it a try," Elena told him. "Tell them as much as you can about Klaus, if you need to go down there, take Jeremy with you, it would be a bad idea to bring a vampire, sorry Care."

"No," Caroline said. "Your right. Plus, I'll be busy looking through all these books, since I have no contacts."

"You and me, both," Ric said. "I want to go through all of Isobel's research, plus we have what looks like all the Gilbert journals."

"Alright, now everyone has a job but me," Elena said, not sure how she could really contribute.

"You have the most important job of all," Damon told her, cracking eggs into a pan to scramble. "Your job is to keep me sane while we go talk to a bunch of vampires of varying degrees of bloodlust and anger, it'll be fun."

"So, road trip," Elena said, cheering up a bit. "But this time, I'm bringing my iPod, there is only so much 80s hair metal and hard rock I can take."

"Only if you agree to leave Coldplay at home," Damon shuddered, "I just can't get on board with a band who names their songs things like 'Clocks' and 'Yellow,' and then can't be bothered to change anything but the lyrics."

"Deal," Elena giggled. She sipped her coffee and basked in the glow of the kitchen, for the first time in a year and a half she had lightness in her heart, even with all the bad things that had happened to her small group so recently, they could all come together, forgive and forget, and find a common place to exist.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: I hope everyone had a great Fourth of July for all of my American readers, or a wonderful holiday for my non-American readers; lots of love to the lot of you, either way. As always, keep reviewing, it fuels my writing!

Last time: "Deal," Elena giggled. She sipped her coffee and basked in the glow of the kitchen, for the first time in a year and a half she had lightness in her heart, even with all the bad things that had happened to her small group so recently, they could all come together, forgive and forget, and find a common place to exist.

The day was spent once again in the living room, books in hand, going through dry research and archaic journals, trying to find a hint of information that might help them. Elena lay with her head on Damon's lap, his fingers gently combing through her hair as he left message after message for his sleeping contacts.

Caroline and Tyler curled up together against the couch, while the vampire read and the lycan arranged for a meeting with the new Alpha down in Florida. Elena could feel the tension Caroline was throwing off at the idea of Tyler going down there without her, but Elena wasn't worried, at least he wouldn't be going alone, and it would be a good time for the two boys to bond and for Jeremy to get to feel like a real part of the group; she had pushed her brother away and left him out for far too long.

At lunch time Elena used her winnings from the day before to send Caroline out to get Chinese food for all of them, then vowed that once they all returned from their various missions that they would start eating real food, which the humans (and mostly humans) thought was a great idea.

Elena stood in the shower in Damon's bathroom letting the hot water cascade down her back, relaxing every muscle. She could faintly hear the vampire stomping around his room talking on the phone to one of his contacts, whose impeccable timing had left Elena alone in the shower. While Damon's temper tantrum was entertaining, she was partially glad that she was alone. Sharing a bed with the vampire was one thing, but she wasn't ready to jump into bed with him, so to speak, so soon after abandoning her relationship with Stefan. She knew Damon would never pressure her, he would wait until she was ready; hell, he'd proved that he would wait through life and death for her, but she knew herself and a wet and naked, willing Damon would prove too much for her traitorous body and aching heart.

Elena could hear Damon's voice rumbling behind the door when she shut off the water, joined by another male voice. She toweled off and slipped into on of Damon's button downs. She expected to see Damon ad Ric sitting with bourbon's in their hands, which was a fairly typical sight at the boarding house these days, instead she was surprised with a slightly tense looking Tyler standing at the foot of Damon's massive bed, and Damon leaning casually with a mug, Elena could only guess at the contents, but she was betting on blood.

"I expect you to brush your teeth after drinking that," Elena climbed up on the bed, and scooted under the covers next to the vampire. "Before you even think about kissing me."

Damon cocked his head to the side for a moment, and then smirked. "Too late," Elena just laughed quietly and smacked him on the chest before laying her head against him.

"Tyler here was just telling me about his plans to head south tomorrow," Damon said, his voice vibrating through his chest under her head, soothing her. "He wanted to talk about whether or not it was a good idea to bring your brother." Elena nodded, understanding Tyler's hesitance not only having to travel with Jeremy, but also being in charge of his safety. "I told him that Little Brother could hold his own." It warmed an unknown part of her to hear Damon call her brother that, to claim him, even though she knew it was most likely Damon's predilection towards nicknames more than anything else.

""He's got his ring, he'll be fine," Elena told the werewolf.

"I just don't know," Tyler said.

"It's either Jeremy or Alaric, and frankly we need Ric here more," Elena said with a note of finality. "I don't want you going off alone, this is too new for you, and it'll be good for the two of you to get out of here for a while."

"He can catch you up on everything you don't know yet," Damon smirked. "I mean he has read Elena's journal, he's all caught up."

"Fine," Tyler clearly wasn't pleased with his traveling companion, but he was resigned, fully understanding why Caroling wasn't a choice, he just wished Jeremy wasn't either. Their tentative friendship wasn't I any way ready to be shoved into a confined space for several days, but then again, this wasn't about Tyler's issues, or even Jeremy's. "We leave first thing in the morning," with that the lycan left Elena and Damon to their evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a while since my last update; unfortunately life sometimes gets in the way. I just want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing, it really makes the writing process easier.

Last time: "Fine," Tyler clearly wasn't pleased with his traveling companion, but he was resigned, fully understanding why Caroline wasn't a choice, he just wished Jeremy wasn't either. Their tentative friendship wasn't I any way ready to be shoved into a confined space for several days, but then again, this wasn't about Tyler's issues, or even Jeremy's. "We leave first thing in the morning," with that the lycan left Elena and Damon to their evening.

Damon finished off his breakfast and curled his arm around the brunette's shoulders. "I've been thinking."

"Oh, that can't be good," Elena teased, enjoying the feeling of his voice rumbling through his chest.

"Oh, hush," Damon chastised, squeezing her slightly. "As I was saying; I've been thinking, we're going to have a lot of road to cover to talk to all my contacts or at least the ones I need to see." Damon looked down at the girl in his arms, who was clearly only half listening to what he was saying. Elena was far too busy drawing nonsensical patterns across his stomach muscles and watching them twitch under her watchful eyes. He took her questing fingers in his hands and she looked up at his with mild annoyance. "I think we need to pack and head out, my furthest contact is in Cali, I figure we head there first, then snake our way back."

"Sounds like a plan," Elena smiled up at the vampire, slowly bringing her lips closer to his. "Go brush your teeth so that I can have a proper morning kiss."

Damon groaned and crawled out of bed, padding bare foot to the ensuite bathroom. He could hear Elena crawling out of bed too and slipping out the door. He brushed his teeth thoroughly until even he couldn't taste a hint of the blood he'd had for breakfast; he knew that eventually Elena wouldn't care anymore, that she would grow accustomed to his eating habits, so he would indulge her. Stefan had always hidden his nature from Elena; Daman had no intention of doing the same.

Elena skipped across the hall into her room and threw the few things that had managed to get unpacked back into her suitcase before selecting clothes for the day and taking the lot back into Damon's room. It was a good thing that the vampire's room, was just across the hall, because Elena was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to pull the giant wheel-less suitcase much further.

Damon was still in the bathroom when she got back, alternately staring at himself in the mirror and splashing water on his face.

"You know," Elena leaned against the door jamb watching the man she was nearly positive she was completely and unequivocally falling in love with; a small smile playing across her face. Stefan has simply never made her feel this secure, this at ease, or make her heart stop quite so thoroughly. "Most people just drink coffee to wake up."

"Most," Damon said, toweling his face off. "But most people don't remember a time when coffee was harder to come by." He pulled Elena from the doorway and kissed her gently. "Good morning."

"Morning," Elena knew that she was grinning like a complete moron, but she simply couldn't muster up any need to care. "I need to shower before we head out."

"Can I join you?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her, swinging them both back and forth slightly.

"I am not having sex with you in the shower," Elena said with a note of finality. "Not the first time."

"Said nothing about sex," Damon's eyes and hands wondered, suggesting something very different from his words. "I'll wash your back, you wash mine, we save some time and water; you know how much I care about the environment."

"Right, sure," Elena said. "Any wondering hands and I'm kicking you out. I haven't showered in two days, I'm gross and smelly, and if I don't give my hair a good shampooing it's going to start to dread."

Damon sniffed her dramatically, pretending to consider her odor. "Yep, you smell." Elena just smacked him on the chest and turned to start the shower.

Damon watched, transfixed as the woman of his dreams shimmied out of her sleep shorts and panties, and then pulled her tank top over her head. She turned towards him, completely nude, not naked, she was completely at ease in her body, and every inch of her radiated that confidence. "Are you just going to stare, cause you can't get into the shower dressed like that." She moved her hand off her hip, revealing a small tattoo, a symbol Damon instantly recognized as the Salvatore family crest, the same crest that was on his ring, only there was no letter decorating the center of the symbol, instead there was a crystal blue tattooed gem stone.

"When did you get that?" Damon leaned closer to look at the ink. He could feel his heart swell at the sight of his insignia, even without his initial, it also didn't have his brothers.

"It's a spell," Elena said, feeling a little unsettled by the attention Damon was giving to the small spot just below her hip bone. "Bonnie did it right after Stefan left," Elena pulled the inquisitive vampire to his feet. "It's so I know if you're ever in trouble, and I don't mean: 'uhoh, I accidently killed this person,' but more mortal peril trouble."

"Why?" Damon was touched and pretty sure he needed to talk to the witch and get an Elena tracker installed too, but he couldn't' fathom why she would get this for him; before this weekend, before she acted on her feelings, it just didn't make sense to him.

"Because I can't lose you," Elena said, putting her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "I've dealt with Stefan leaving, I'm seriously not dealing with Jenna dying, and I just can't lose you too, and if knowing you're okay, knowing that if you're in trouble, means a bit of peace of mind, then I get to sleep better." She got an evil look in her eyes before sliding her hands behind his head and pressing her bare chest to his, reveling in the contact of skin on skin. "Of course having you right next to me in bed helps too."

Damon wrapped his arms around her, capturing her lips with his. "Any other body modifications I don't know about?" He let go of her and made a show of checking her skin for any changes until he got to the pink scar on her neck from where he had bitten her. "Oh," Damon started to pull away, guilt kicking him in the chest.

"Not so fast," Elena tightened her hold on his hair keeping his eyes on hers. "I forgave you everything, remember? No more of this guilt shit about things in the past or I'm going to start calling you Stefan, you hear me?" Elena could still see the guilt swimming around in his eyes even as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it hurt and I was scared for a split second, but then it all washed away and I could feel you inside of me in a way no one else ever was or could be, you sang through my skin, my blood. When you pulled away I was so scared that I had lost you forever, that you would die on me and I would never get to tell you." She could feel hot tears running down her face, but didn't care. "I could have let Bonnie heal it completely, she offered, but it's your mark, all yours, and I wanted it." Elena kissed Damon's slack, shocked lips then let go of him. "Now, out of those clothes, I still need a shower, and I'm not forgetting that offer to wash my back."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: I really wish that real life would stop getting in the way of my lovely fantasy world. Oh well, please don't forget to review!

Last time: "Not so fast," Elena tightened her hold on his hair keeping his eyes on hers. "I forgave you everything, remember? No more of this guilt shit about things in the past or I'm going to start calling you Stefan, you hear me?" Elena could still see the guilt swimming around in his eyes even as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it hurt and I was scared for a split second, but then it all washed away and I could feel you inside of me in a way no one else ever was or could be, you sang through my skin, my blood. When you pulled away I was so scared that I had lost you forever, that you would die on me and I would never get to tell you." She could feel hot tears running down her face, but didn't care. "I could have let Bonnie heal it completely, she offered, but it's your mark, all yours, and I wanted it." Elena kissed Damon's slack, shocked lips then let go of him. "Now, out of those clothes, I still need a shower, and I'm not forgetting that offer to wash my back."

Elena sat wrapped in a towel on Damon's bed, her laptop open in front of her, pretending to check her e-mail and download her last summer reading list ever. She was actually watching Damon, who had forgone the towel, hustle back and forth packing his clothes into a duffel.

"I know I'm irresistible, but we need to leave soon," Damon said, feeling her gaze on his skin. "Don't you have all kinds of girly things you need to do to get ready?" Damon envisioned at least an hour of hair and make-up in his future, Katherine had always taken an eternity to get ready for even the simplest of things.

"My clothes are right there," Elena said, looking back at the screen. "I bet it takes me less time to get ready then you."

"Challenge accepted," Damon disappeared into his closet to find clothes while Elena slipped into hers, ran a comb through her hair, applied a little lip gloss and was tying her Converse when Damon reemerged, his shirt still not buttoned.

"I win," Elena sat back against the headboard, resuming her position in front of her laptop.

"How did you do that?" Damon just looked at the remarkably put together girl in front of him, while he clumsily tried to button his shirt.

"One leg at a time" Elena said not even looking up. "We need to stop at Mystic Books on the way out of town." She snapped her laptop shut and slid it into its case.

"You know there are book stores in practically every town in America, right?" Damon said throwing his duffle over his shoulder and grabbing her suitcase like it weighed nothing.

"Yes, but this one is in Mystic Falls, and since we have more the three thousand miles to drive to California, I figured I'd get some of this summer reading done." Elena handed him the list and swung the computer bag over her shoulder.

Damon perused the list for a moment before handing it back. "I can't believe they're still teaching some of those books, I mean something has to have been written this century."

"Hey, the Bell Jar's on there, so is Perks of Being a Wallflower," Elena said. "Not to mention 1984 and Brave New World, all written this century, okay technically last century, but still in the last hundred years."

"Yeah, but the other sixteen I read before I was turned," Damon argued. "For that matter, we probably have copies in the library."

"I am not taking a first addition Austin on a road trip," Elena said. "Just stop at the store, I'll pick up a few, then worry about the rest when I finish those." Damon just hummed his consent.

Elena leaned against the door of Damon's Camaro; her knees propped up, feet tucked under Damon's thigh, reading Dracula. She had early died laughing when both Bram Stoker and Mary Shelley had graced her reading list, and while she knew that neither book was accurate, it was a little odd reading a book about vampires while in a car with the one she was currently dating. Was she dating Damon? It seemed a bit high school to ask the inevitable 'what are we?' question, and she was reluctant to do so, for fear of his laughing at her, but the thought did trouble her.

"You know, you'll get through the book faster if you turn the page," Damon commented, bringing Elena back to reality. She just rolled her eyes and went back to reading. "You could also put the book down and keep me company."

"Damon, I've only read the first twenty pages," Elena showed him though he was dutifully keeping his eyes on the road. "We agreed one book a day."

"I don't remember actually agreeing to that," the vampire said, still snickering form her first book choice. "I recall you telling me you would be reading one book a day, and if I didn't like it, then that was too bad."

"Same thing," Elena said absently, focusing back on the plight of Jonathan Harker.

"You know, Vlad Tepes wasn't actually a vampire," Damon said after about an hour of silence. He had gotten bored with flipping radio stations and had turned it off, and the silence was eating at him.

Elena just hummed her acknowledgement at him and flipped the page.

"As far as anyone knows," Damon continued, determined to annoy her into a conversation. "He was simply a sociopath and a bit of a recluse." Elena just hummed again and flipped the page. "Are you done yet?" he glanced over to see how far she was into the book, which looked more the half way read. "We could stop for lunch if you get hungry."

"Damon, if you shut up I will finish more quickly, and then I will be all yours for the rest of the day," Elena said, fire burning in her eyes. "But if you continue to annoy me, I'll never finish."

"Wow, you were so much more fun on our trip to Atlanta," Damon teased.

"Yes, well half the time I was drunk and the other half I was unconscious," Elena said. "And no, neither of those are options. I'll be fun when I'm finished with Dracula."

A/N2: Yes, the reference to 'Perks' is in light of Nina's participation in the movie, but also because I had to read it senior year in high school, I won't tell you how long ago that was, suffice it to say, the book was fairly new when I read it.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: I hope you all are having a good weekend, help make an author's weekend great, leave a review and your love!

Last time: "Yes, well half the time I was drunk and the other half I was unconscious," Elena said. "And no, neither of those are options. I'll be fun when I'm finished with Dracula."

Elena stepped out of the car in what could only be described as a tar pit in place of a parking lot. She hadn't really appreciated the power of the old Camaro's air conditioner until she was out in the heat in a St. Louis June. Damon disappeared into the small motel office to secure a room for the night, while she cleaned the road junk out of the car.

Elena had finished Dracula around two in the afternoon, but by that point Damon was already in full sulk mode; she attributed this mostly to hunger and by five had convinced him that he needed to start thinking about finding a place to pull off ad rest for the night. Elena circled the car, keys in her hand and opened the trunk; two bags, nothing else. Just like she thought. They had every intention of being out on the road for at least two weeks, what was Damon thinking bot bringing any blood, no wonder he was cranky.

Damon came back from the office and tossed the keys to Elena before grabbing their bags without a word. Once in the room he tossed the bags on the floor and dropped onto the bed.

"Go eat, Damon," Elena stood in the doorway with her hand on her hips, looking at the moody vampire. "I'll meet you at the diner across the street when you're done."

"Excuse me?" Damon just looked at the brunette like she'd grown a second head.

"Go eat," Elena repeated. "You need blood, I can tell, and frankly you're not a lot of fun to be around right now." Elena pleaded with him to understand and not take it the wrong way. "Just try not to kill anyone; we don't need to draw any attention to ourselves."

"You are encouraging me to go eat people?" Damon asked, sitting up and looking at Elena warily. "Who are you and what have you done with the goody-goody love of my life?"

"Oh, be serious, Damon," Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm simply being practical; we would bring a lot more attention to ourselves if you broke into a blood bank every time we arrived in a town. It's a lot more plausible for a few co-eds to have a little memory trouble, just think they drank too much, then to have a rash of break-ins across the country."

"Well, I know that," Damon said, cupping the sides of her face with his hands. "I just thought it would take some convincing to get you on board."

"I know what you are; you don't eat fuzzy bunnies, Damon. I'm proud of the changes you've made, the restraint you've shown, but we need to live under the radar until we get Stefan back and Klaus is dead." Elena kissed him a little hungrily, so many hours in the car, even with him in a foul mood, had affected her. "Now go eat. I'll see you at the diner. I'll even order you a burger, extra pickles."

"Have I told you recently how wonderful you are?" Damon kissed her one last time, and then was out the door before she could change her mind.

Elena sat in the small diner with Persuasion opened in front of her and a chocolate milkshake which was doing nothing to settle her rumbling belly. While she had told Damon to go feed, she couldn't help but feel a little weary about the whole idea. She knew Damon and knew everything would be fine, but she couldn't stop the tiny nagging doubt in the back of her mind, the part of her that remembered when Stefan went back on human blood, made a change in his diet that almost cut her the ban that she thought she was in love with, at least at the time. Now she had sent another man out, one who had shown so much restraint, and was trusting him not to let her down. Damon wasn't Stefan, she reminded herself, and everything would be fine.

Damon slid into the booth right after the waitress set down their burgers, snagging a fry from Elena's plate. "I thought we said one book a day, the rest of the time you have to entertain me."

"I don't seem to recall that last bit," Elena smiled and put a book mark into the book, Damon looked a lot better, the tension was out of her shoulders, the color back in his face and an easy grin that banished all worries from Elena's mind.

Damon just hummed as he made quick work of her discarded pickles. "So, I'm fed, we rest tonight, then we're driving straight thought to California tomorrow," Damon said, popping a few fries into his mouth. "My contact's expecting us day after tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" Elena asked. "It would be much easier the next day, spending the night tomorrow in Colorado or something."

"He's on a schedule, one we're already interrupting, but since he owes me, he's giving us the extra day, but he won't wait longer, he doesn't owe me that much," Damon picked up his burger and used his index finger to coax a rogue pickle back under the bun. "It's not a big deal, I can drive all night, I don't need sleep quite like you do, and I don't need to worry about blood for a day or two, worst comes to worse, we stop for an hour or two."

"You can always use me, I mean in an emergency," Elena said to her burger.

"No," Damon barely let her finish before answering.

"I'm not taking about an all the time thing, I just mean if we run into a situation," Elena said a little shocked at his response.

"No," Damon said again, anger seeping into his voice. "I bit you once, that was bad enough, you're not a meal, you're…" Damon trailed off.

"I'm what, Damon?" Elena asked.

"More than that," Damon said, frustrated. "You're more than that, okay?"

"That's not what you were going to say," Elena pushed. ""Don't hide things from me, Damon."

"My girlfriend," Damon mumbled, not looking up. "But you're not, are you?"

"Is that what you want?" Elena asked, putting her hand over his twitching one on the table. She watched him clench and unclench his jaw, which he did when he was trying to keep things in.

Damon just looked at her, trying to read her face, how did she want him to answer? Of course he wanted her to be his, he was so in love with her sometimes he couldn't tell up from down, but it had only been resent that she had started to reciprocate those feelings and he didn't want to push her. "Is it what you want?" Hope shown through when she smiled at him, she was his, at least for now. He would hold off worrying about forever until after Stefan was back. "Then I say again: No, because you're my girlfriend and not a snack. The only time I will ever bite you again is when you beg me to, and not for a long time yet, I now you and Stefan never did that."

"I only pricked my finger to let him try and build up a tolerance," Elena suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore, talking about how badly she'd failed Stefan.

"Hey," Damon reached across the table and lifted her chin. "None of this is your fault, you did a good thing trying to help Stefan, but if Klaus hadn't gotten him that way, he would have found another." He waited until she nodded then continued. "My point was Stefan never bit you; when it comes to sex, blood becomes like a trigger, sinking your teeth into your partner, not to feed, but as part of the experience, is just another way to bring pleasure." Damon stopped, seeing how shocked Elena looked. "And I take it my brother never explained why he would bet all fangy when you two got all hot and heavy."

"It only happened a few times," Elena said, suddenly doubting her entire relationship with the younger vampire. "The last time it happened was when he was on human blood and he was angry, it wasn't sexy at all."

"Elena, I'm not even going to begin to speculate on your relationship with my brother," Damon knew that there were times when he didn't get fangy with someone he was sleeping with, but that was only when it wasn't all that interesting, sex for the sake of sex, no emotion, no need to feed, no real connection. "I assure you, I will not have that restraint, so fair warning."

"Damon, you got all red eyed in the shower this morning," Elena said matter of factly. "I'm not scared of you, not like this."

"Good, now eat your burger," Damon said, nodding to the neglected food. "You need to keep your strength up; we have lots of traveling to do over the next few days."

A/N2: Don't forget to tip your waitress on the way out (or in this case drop a review in your author's box.)


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, it's been a crazy week, but here it is now. Don't forget to review; it might make me write faster!

Last time: "Good, now eat your burger," Damon said, nodding to the neglected food. "You need to keep your strength up; we have lots of traveling to do over the next few days."

The bed in the motel room was small, barely a double and smelled like old people. Elena was convinced that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but as soon as Damon crawled into bed with her, pulling her slight frame against him, tucking her head under his chin, she was lured into sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. One of the main differences she had found between the brothers, other than the obvious, was their breathing habits. Stefan would only breathe when humans were around, humans who either didn't know about vampires or didn't know he was one; Damon on the other hand always did, even in his sleep. Elena found it more than comforting. She realized she had missed the feel of a steady rhythmic breath close to her.

Damon watched as Elena drifted deeper into sleep. Her breath warm against his chest, her heart rate slowing, but still reverberating through him. He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it down her back, enjoying the sensation of the silky strands flowing though his fingers. He could hear her murmuring something about breathing in her sleep, but nothing concrete. Damon watched her for a while, knowing he needed to sleep if he was going to drive through to California, but he didn't want to miss a moment with her.

Elena's phone rang at seven the next morning, Elena turned over, mourning the loss of Damon's warmth and answered the phone.

"Morning," a chipper voice came from the other end making Elena's brain hurt.

"Caroline," Elena said, hoping her friend would tell her what she wanted soon so she could go back to sleep. "What can I do for you at the crack of dawn? Aren't vampires supposed to sleep in or something?"

"Is that Barbie?" Damon's sleepy voice rumbled next to her, before taking the phone. "Barbie," Damon sounded ice and threatening, a bit like his old self. "We're fine, I haven't killed anyone, though you're making it tempting, I'll have Elena call you once we get on the road, Bye-bye now." Damon tossed the phone on his night stand and pulled Elena over his chest, his hands gently gripping her waist. "Good morning," Damon growled deep in his throat, causing Elena to shutter. "Sleep well?"

"Fair, you?" Elena asked, she knew she was blushing, but not sure why. Sure the relationship was new, but not that new.

"I was with you," Damon ran his hands up Elena's back, catching the back of her head and brining her down for a kiss.

"We need to get on the road if we don't want to be late to this meeting you have planned," Elena said, breaking the kiss.

Damon let his head fall back on the pillow. "I know, but we can spare a few minutes." Damon wrapped his arms around her and turned them over so he was looking down at her, his hips fitting comfortably between her legs. "I just want to enjoy being close to you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Damon," Elena said, confused. "We can do this any time we want." Damon just hummed non-committedly. "Damon, I'm yours," Elena said looking up into his eyes. "I don't know how to convince you I won't go anywhere."

"I don't know if there's anything that will make this feeling go away," Damon looked away not wanted to see the hurt he was causing her or let her see his still broken heart, a heart she was helping mend, but he was still worried she would be the reason it broke again.

Elena leaned up and captured his lips with hers, twisting her fingers through his hair and locking her ankles behind his back. "I am not now, nor am I ever, going anywhere. I am all yours, Damon. There is no one on the planet that will change that, not meeting your contacts, not Klaus, and not Stefan." Elena took a deep breath, knowing her physical hold on Damon was artificial, that if he wanted to break it he could, but the emotional tie that had grown between them, from first meeting to friendship and now from friends to love, was stronger than anything she had ever experienced. "Damon, I love you, just you."

"You don't have to say that," Damon said starting to pull out of her embrace.

"Of course I don't have to," Elena said, fisting her fingers in his hair and making him look at her. "I love you, I know it's hard to believe, but I've felt it for some time now, and you aren't the easiest man to love, your rash and impulsive and sometimes you do things that hurt me even though your trying to help, but it just made my feelings stronger, set my convictions more." Elena let the tears from his pain slowly leak out the side of her eyes, down her cheeks and into her hair. "I feel this fire for you that I never came close to with Stefan, there's this need in me that's not just physical, but radiating though every part of me." Elena wiped his tears off his face and pulled him down against her. "I know you're gun shy, that you don't believe in this happiness lasting, but I can feel it like a physical force between us, it's been there from day one, and I can't and won't fight it anymore."

"What about when St. Stefan returns all people loving and squirrel eating? I'm not the good guy, Elena, I don't get the girl. I throw temper tantrums and break the girl's brother's neck. Turn the druggy because I get bored or something equally as bad next time. What are you going to do when I'm the one who's threatening the happiness of this little family you've built?" Damon gave her every out he could, every opportunity to turn from him and still she stayed.

"If that ever happens, Damon, we will face it together," Elena said. "Now can we quite with all this heavy stuff I want you to stop being such a brooding vampire, I want you to kiss me properly and then I'm going to get into the shower before we head out, and I fully expect you to join me."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Use to be Fun

Author: VampyrBarbie

Summary: While looking for ways to find Stefan, Caroline comes across a spell that she thinks will help Elena find 'Fun Elena' again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, and those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning.

Last time: "If that ever happens, Damon, we will face it together," Elena said. "Now can we quite with all this heavy stuff I want you to stop being such a brooding vampire, I want you to kiss me properly and then I'm going to get into the shower before we head out, and I fully expect you to join me."

Elena took the first shift driving, insisting on helping and not just being a passive passenger for two weeks. Though part of his easy agreement was probably the very relaxing, very persuasive shower they shared right before they headed out.

Damon sat in the passenger seat, mirroring Elena's pose from the day before, her copy of Persuasion in his hands, reading it out loud. His gentle tones making the long book fly by and helping pass from Missouri into Kansas with almost no problem. At two in the afternoon Damon closed the book softly and placed it on the floor boards.

"We need to stop for lunch," Damon said, reveling in the peaceful atmosphere of the car, fully intending on suggesting that they read the remaining eighteen books aloud.

"Are you hungry, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena teased.

"Yes, but if we stop for what I want we won't ever make it to the nice little diner to feed you," Damon winked at Elena even though she wasn't looking. "Plus, if we get arrested, we'll miss our meeting tomorrow."

"Just look for any promising restaurant signs," Elena rolled her eyes and kept driving.

Elena was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Damon had taken over the driving after dinner and she had gamily been attempting to keep up with her end of the conversation, but kept drifting off. She had finally given up and was enjoying the soft rumble of Damon's voice as he recounted his life in prohibition America, letting her eyes drift closed, when Damon's phone exploded to life playing Barbie Girl. Damon simple smirked as Elena jerked to life, grabbing the phone to answer.

"Where the hell are you?" an irate Caroline shouted as soon as Elena picked up the phone. "Why haven't you called? We've been worried, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"We're fine, Caroline," Elena yawned, not in the right state of mind to deal with the vampire's propensity towards over reaction. "I think we're in Colorado?" Elena looked at Damon for confirmation.

"Utah," Damon said. "We crossed the border about an hour ago."

"We're in Utah," Elena relayed, even though she knew that Caroline could hear the other vampire with her super hearing. "Damon wants to make it to LA tonight."

"Tyler and Jeremy called a few hours ago," Caroline said, enjoying her role as Watchtower. "They made it down to Florida, but the new Alpha won't see them."

"Didn't he clear it with the pack before they left?" Elena asked, a little confused.

"Yeah," Caroling confirmed. "Tyler even negotiated for Jeremy to be present at the meetings, but apparently this new guy changed his mind, not wanting to get involved in non-pack business." Caroline scoffed at repeating the flimsy excuse. "I think it's a power play, Tyler was close to Jules and is Mason's nephew, I think this guy is threatened by our boy's high ranking connections, even if they're both dead."

"So what's the next play?" Elena asked, fully aware that Damon was mulling over everything the two friends were talking about.

"Tyler's going to go try and talk with this guy in the morning, for now they're hold up in Mason's apartment." Caroline flopped down on the couch, thoroughly bored. "Bonnie's up in New York with one of Damon's contacts, things seem to be going much better for her."

"That's good," Elena's sleepy voice filtered through the phone.

"She says the witches understand our problem and want the hybrid taken care of, but are reluctant to join in a fight that isn't strictly theirs." Caroline thought this was a selfish and arrogant more on the witches part, they should be doing everything they could to rid the world of a force as unnatural as Klaus; instead they wanted to sit back and wait for the outcome.

"That's crazy," Elena's voice cracked. "They're the ones who set the sun and moon curse originally, why can't they do it again?"

"I don't know," Caroline told her friend. "They have been super friendly to Bonnie, but not super helpful. She thinks they don't really know anything." Caroline was inclined to agree, they had the collected works of their families and supernatural scholars' at the boarding house and they had barely found mention of the Originals, let alone anything helpful, what could a bunch of party witches really tell them. "She said something about an old Crone in Maine that she wants to talk to; unfortunately she can't get ahold of this woman, so she's waiting it out in New York for now."

"So we're nowhere," Elena said.

"We're at square one," Caroline kicked her feet up and looked over at the sleeping Alaric, who had fallen face first into the journal he had been reading, and was snoring loudly. "But only because there isn't a square zero."

"Square boned is more like it," Damon's far away voice filtered through the phones speakers, followed by a hollow thump of hand hitting t-shirt. "Ow, Elena we need to discuss your violent tendencies. I mean I'm all for playing rough, but you're doing it wrong."

"Ew," Caroline wanted nothing more than to wash her brain out after that comment. "I'll talk to you both when Damon stops being a pervert."

"So never then, Barbie?" Damon asked. "Works for me, night night."

"I'll call you after our meeting," Elena said, Caroline could practically hear her friend rolling her eyes at her companions antics. "Hopefully we'll both have some good news to share."

"Don't let Damon drive you too crazy" Caroline told her friend before hanging up. She snuck carefully around the history teacher, though she was pretty positive that he was down for the count, the two of them had spent the entire day going through old Gilbert journals, they hadn't even made a dent. The vampire made her way down to the basement and the cooler of blood that Damon kept stocked. She snagged a bag and finished it off quickly before heading back up to the sleeping Ric. She knew that Mr. Saltzman probably couldn't care less about her eating habits, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat in front of the man; she didn't like the idea of eating in front of anyone, though she didn't feel as self-conscious in front of Tyler.


End file.
